


A Delayed Reunion

by kickcows



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 09:02:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19206169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: All Noctis wants to do is go home and wait for his lover to return from a prolonged trip. The universe seems to have a different plan for him, delaying him from getting where he wants to be through acts he can’t run away from.





	A Delayed Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a request over on tumblr for a kiss meme fill. Due to the length, I'm posting it on here rather than over there. :) Please enjoy!
> 
> Prompt: A passionate kiss

* * *

Noctis picks up his phone, and checks it for the eighth time in less than a minute. He can’t concentrate on the meeting that he’s stuck in, his mind elsewhere at the moment. Today is the day that Ignis returns from being out at a retreat with a few High Council members, and Noctis is watching the clock like a hawk. Ignis had said he would return around sixteen hundred hours, and it’s already close to being seventeen hundred hours. Surely his Adviser would text him that he’s back, wouldn’t he?

“That’s all for today.” He lifts his head, and sees the person running the meeting glaring at him. Any other day, and he’d fight back but not today. He knows he’s already frowned down upon, given that it’s usually Ignis in these meetings and not him, allowing him to do other important things with his time. Like shirk work, which he plans to do ad nauseum with Ignis’ return.

With zero remorse, he collects his items and starts to leave the conference room. He hears someone call his name, but chooses to ignore them in favor of getting out faster. Noctis knows that if it’s important, he’ll hear about it through other means of communication. He walks to the stairway, not wanting to wait for the elevator with the people he had just been in a meeting with. His office is only a few floors up, so the walk won’t kill him.

Dropping off his things on his desk, he heads back to the elevator bay, and pushes the down button. “Noctis?” He turns, and sees his father walking towards him, favoring his left leg more than his right. Today seems to be a good day, though, as his father isn’t walking with his cane. “Are you leaving already? I was hoping to invite you to join me for some dinner.”  

“I was.” The struggle of wanting to tell his father no, and wanting to spend time with him is both equally annoying and upsetting. Out of all the days, of _course_  today is the day that his father has time to see him. How is he supposed to tell him he has to leave because he needs to see the man who fills his thoughts day in and day out, after he’s been missing for almost a fortnight.

“Are you available to stick around a little longer?” Regis walks over to him. He notices his father wince a little whenever he steps on his right foot, but then reminds himself that if it was bad he’d be using his cane. “Humor me for a bit? It feels like we haven’t really spent much time together since you graduated high school.”

They haven’t - not because of his own doing, but because his father is constantly busy with being the ruling King, or his deteriorating health. “I have nowhere to be, sir.” He looks up at him, the anxiousness to see Ignis clawing its way into his psyche. “Are you free now?” Reaching for the elevator button, he pushes the up arrow, their family’s quarters near the top floor of the Citadel.

“I am, indeed.” The elevator going up appears before the one going down, much to Noctis’ delight. The two step into the empty elevator together, Noctis ignoring the weight of his phone in his pocket. The itch to check the time, and to see if he’d received a message he might not have felt, is back again. “It’s nice to see you around here as of late.”

“It’s only because Ignis is out of town.” It comes out before he can stop himself, but instead of the anger he expects to hear from his father, Regis surprises him by laughing. “Am I that predictable?”

“You might be.” His father pushes the button for their floor, laughter still present in his voice. “It’s alright. I was your age once too. I did not want to be around here, even though my father insisted. You should be happy that I am not that controlling of you.”

“Yes, sir.” He nods his head, remembering the stories his father used to tell him about his grandfather. “I appreciate that. I do want to be here more.”

The elevator opens on their floor. “I know you do, Noctis. You still have time. I’m not dead yet.” His father winks, then walks over to their front door.

It takes a lot for Noctis not to check his phone for the duration of the evening. _Ignis will call me if he wants to see me. He’s probably back at his apartment, trying to unwind from his trip_. Getting to spend time with his father is a real treat though, and does his best to be present in the moment. But as it gets later, the more the itch to find out if Ignis is even back yet is beginning to take precedence over spending time with Regis.

“I can see I’ve lost you.” Regis comments at a quarter to nine. “You don’t have to stay here with me, Noctis. You can leave anytime you like.”

“It’s not that I don’t want to spend time with you…” He tries to clarify to his father, who has a knowing smile on his face. “What?”

Regis shakes his head. “Go. I’m glad we were able to spend a little time together this evening. Hopefully we’ll be able to do it again soon.”

“I hope so too, father.” He stands up, and sees Regis stand up with a pained expression on his face. Trying not to notice it too much, he goes over to him, and offers him a hug. “Thanks for tonight. It was really nice spending time with you.”

“I’m glad you could join me.”

Saying goodbye to his father, Noctis heads back to the elevator bay, and takes it down to the underground parking structure. Getting into his car, he tries not to drive too fast back to his apartment. There are no new messages on his phone, and no missed calls, which makes him think that maybe he had gotten the date wrong. _He must be coming back tomorrow. I wrote it down wrong_. He couldn’t see any other reason for Ignis to not contact him if that wasn’t the case. Delaying his sadness until he gets to his apartment, he tries to think about something other than Ignis.

He parks his car in his assigned spot, then heads to the elevator to go up to his apartment. As nice as it was to spend time with his father, being back home is comforting. He opens the door, and whispers under his breath, “I’m home,” as he toes off his shoes by the door. The apartment is as dark as he’d left it earlier in the day, the artificial light from the nearby buildings streaming in through his blinds.

His hand tugs on the knot at his throat, getting undressed as he walks to his bedroom. Pushing the door open, he stifles a yawn with the back of his hand, and leaves a trail of clothes in his wake as he goes over to the bed. He picks up the blanket, and starts to crawl underneath it, but stops when something solid connects to his knee. _What?_  He hears a groan, and then scrambles to turn on the lamp sitting on top of the nightstand next to his bed.

“Noctis…?” The voice of the man he’s been thinking about all evening turns over to look at him, his eyes opening slowly.

It takes a few seconds to register that Ignis is laying in his bed. _Ignis_. He doesn’t think - he acts on instinct as he launches himself at Ignis’ form, hoping that he won’t mind too much with the sudden attack. His lips find his without much effort, and opens to him willingly as he pushes his tongue past the seam of Ignis’ lips, not waiting for Ignis to open his mouth for him. He moans into the kiss as he slots his left knee to be between Ignis’ legs, their kiss deepening as Ignis becomes more alert.

Gasping for breath, Noctis returns his lips to Ignis’ as they both struggle to get the rest of their clothes off - underwear for Ignis, and his own undershirt and underwear become a thing of the past. Once they are gone, the need for more becomes undeniable to the both of them, as the weight of Ignis’ body settles on top of him. He can’t physically stop touching him, his fingers sliding along Ignis’ spine, as he feels something wet begin to tease his entrance. Each time the tip of Ignis’ cock pushes up against him, it draws a soft moan from his throat - the ache to have it in him magnifying as it’s taken away before he accidentally gets hurt.

“Have you missed me, Your Highness?” Ignis asks, laying one more kiss to his lips before he moves to kneel between his legs. The sound of lube being poured is music to Noctis’ ears as he nods his head. He reaches out to hold onto Ignis’ other hand, as Ignis brings his other hand to be between his legs, his wet fingers inching closer to Noctis’ entrance.

A low moan leaves his mouth, as Ignis pushes one finger into him. “I thought I was going crazy.” Noctis lifts his knee up, opening himself up to Ignis’ touches. “You didn’t call me, you didn’t text me…”

“I wanted to surprise you.” Another kiss is dropped onto his lips, as a second finger is pushed inside of his body. “Imagine my surprise when you didn’t come home after your last meeting. And then, I waited even longer…”

The stretch is beginning to feel good, as Noctis continues to relax around the intrusion of Ignis’ fingers. “I’m sorry….My f-father…wanted...” His words drop off as the tip of Ignis’ finger pushes up right against his prostate, his mind going blank with the intimate touch.

“Is that where you were?” The fullness he’s beginning to feel has him becoming a bit more vocal, as he pushes down on the fingers inside of him. “Your father has a knack for timing, doesn’t he?” 

“You can say that….ah….again…” Ignis takes his fingers away, leaving his body open to receive what he’d been teased with earlier. “I wanted to be home at five.” He groans, as he lifts his head to watch Ignis spread lube all over his cock. “W-what time did you get here?”

“Half past three.” The bed shifts, as Ignis gets settled between his thighs, the tip of his cock returning to his now prepped entrance.

His mouth drops open, as Ignis chooses that moment to push into his body, stealing his breath away. “W-We could have been having sex….four hours ago?!” Noctis’ head flops back onto his pillow, as his inner walls start to mold around his lover’s cock.

“What’s done is done.” Noctis looks up at Ignis, his arms on either side of his head. “You’re here now.”

“It’s been a long two weeks without you.” He pulls him down towards him, wanting to feel his lips against his again. “I’ve missed you….this….all of it…”

“I’ve missed you too, Noctis.”

Trying to make words happen become a lost cause, as the touches and kisses he’s been missing for the last two weeks return. Ignis knows exactly how to touch him, how to keep hovering in the grip of an orgasm, but won’t push him over the edge. Bodies covered in sweat, he starts to moan louder with each thrust of Ignis’ hips. It becomes unbearable, the tension in his body ready to snap at any second, and with one final thrust his battle is over. The physical evidence of his release begins to coat his stomach and chest, as Ignis’ hand pumps him through his orgasm. Wet heat splashes against his inner walls as he listens to his lover meet the same fate as himself, their mouths returning to one another to extend the passion for a few minutes longer.

He’s turned onto his side, as Ignis slips out of him. After a quick clean up, they look at each other, resting their heads on their own pillows. “I’m sorry I was asleep when you got home.” Ignis speaks softly. “I really wanted to be awake for you, but it was a long day of traveling for me.”

“It’s okay.” He keeps his own voice at the same volume as Ignis, their hands intertwining underneath the blanket. “I’m happy you’re here. However, next time - send me a text, okay?”

“Even if it means taking you away from your father?”

Noctis laughs, and nods his head. “You are the person most important to me, Ignis. I want to be with you as much as I can. _Especially_  when you’ve been gone for so long.”

“Understood, Your Highness.”

“Now, is that all you have in you? Mr. ‘I’m Tired’?” He teases, as he brings his face closer to his. “Or, can we do it again?”

“Is that a request, or a demand?”

“Yes?” He stares up at him with a smirk on his lips.

The smile on Ignis’ face lets him know that asking such a silly question might have been a bad idea. But it’s one that he looks forward to learning the answer, as the weight of Ignis’ body returns to his own. He has a feeling that he may be getting no sleep tonight, and he could really care less.


End file.
